Lennies
Lennies are a species of pastel furries with Big Floofy Hair that has a fondness in huge sweaters. Appearance Lennies are vendors that you can find in Snowdin, Waterfall, and Hotland. They are light colored anthropomorphic cats wearing big sweaters, shorts and sometimes skirts. They are notable for being Lennies because of their cute appearance and Big Fluffy Hair. They "speak" in lowercase and shortens their words. Shop In Snowdin, Waterfall, and Hotland, Lennies have built a little shop in each area. Each shop is definitely different, but they all have the big "LEN SHOP" sign put up right above the door. These shops all look absolutely adorable, with their bright pastel colors and their cute decorations. Each shop is like a Cat Cafe filled with comfort! The items you buy from them costs as much HP you heal from them. Snowdin In Snowdin, their LEN SHOP is decorated with all sorts of big, fluffy, and warm items, complete with a nice and cozy tiny fireplace. There's even a Snow-Lenny! Items you can buy - Snowkitty - "Heals 18 HP. It's a cat made out of snow." - Ice Cat Sandwich - "Heals 20 HP. Shaped like a cat's head." Waterfall Lennies in this area seems to really like hunting or fishing. Fishing rods are hanged on the walls, and a life-sized model of the "Legendary Sea-Lenny" is placed right next to the counter. Cats hate water, but looks like these Lennies are cats who sure don't. Items you can buy - Fishy Bits - "Heals 35 HP. A bag of fish-shaped snacks." - Kitty Candy - "Heals 20 HP. A lolly shaped like a cat's head." Hotland ...Hotland is, well, a very HOT place. But looks like these Lennies avoid that fact and chills their shops out with air-conditioners and nice cold beverages. Despite how HOT Hotland could be, they still wear their sweaters and would rather stay inside where it's nice and cool. Items you can buy - Milky Meow - "Heals 22 HP. A bottle of milk. The bottle has little cat drawings on it." - Cat Soda - "Heals 45 HP. It's a can of soda. The Lennies seem to like it." - These will appear in a text box if you interact with a shopkeeper based on their location. There will also be an option to Donate. If you choose this option while interacting, you will give out 10-20G (random) to the shopkeeper Lenny. They will become excited and very thankful, until they give you one of their items for free (random). If you have killed another Lenny before you donate, you will not receive a free item. For example, if the Snowdin Lenny was killed, both the Waterfall and Hotland Lennies will not give you an item after you donate. In-Battle In a Genocide Run, if you interact with the shopkeeper, you'll start a battle. You can choose to FIGHT them, or to spare them. To spare them, you'll have to talk to them 5 times. You can take their items for free after you've defeated them. Sparing a Lenny will not affect your Genocide Run in any way. The Hotland Lenny will fight with an angrier look, but has the same stats as the other Lennies. Attacks All of Lenny's attacks cause a minor amount of damage: Claws popping up in the Attack Box, 2 cats falling in and out of the Attack Box with one blue cat, and a cat tail whipping left and right, changing colors from white, to blue, to white again. Check: LENNY 2ATK 5DEF They're some kind of cat monster. They have a lifetime supply of sweaters. Flavor Text Lenny wonders of where the other Lennies have gone. Lenny asks if you want to buy one of her items. Lenny stares into the distance. Smells like cat food. Lenny softly mumbles in meows. Maybe you should buy one of her items? Lenny laughed at your joke. (After choosing Joke in their ACT menu) Your joke was bad, but Lencat laughed at it anyway. (After choosing Joke in their ACT menu again) Lenny is hurt. (Appears every time you FIGHT them) Lenny rages. (Appears every time only in the last Lenny battle) Quotes Last Lenny Dialog When you enter the LEN SHOP in Hotland at a Genocide Run, the shopkeeper will have a special dialog: "Ahahah.. so.. after all this time you uh.." "You've killed all the other shopkeepers..." "A lot of us were upset about that, and..." "We don't really know what to do." "Some of us reported..." "That the entire underground is suffering." "And it's because of a human in a striped shirt." "It's you, isn't it?!" "Don't you DARE do the same to the REST of us!!" "Human... if no one can defeat you..." "Then maybe I CAN!!!" In-Battle Quotes "you goinna buy anything, or...?" - you fight Lencat "ack! don't swing that thing at me!" - FIGHT "OUCH! what's wrong with you?" - x2 "stop that! you're hurting me!" - x3 ".....please...don't...." - x4 "......why.......?" - x5 "HAHA you got me there!" - (miss) "oh god are you goinna kill me?!?!" - Talk "looks like you ain't going to tho.." x2 "since you keep talking to me i assume you just want to be friends.." - x3 "maybe that's why you gave me that creep- welcoming smile!!" - x4 "i get it now!!" - x5 "WAIT NO I WAS WRONG" - (after talking 5 times) "oh my god YES!!!" - Joke "you are the best." - x2 "Don't." Disgust "You will NOT beat ME!!!" - (last Lenny) "Stop TRYING!!!" x2 (last Lenny) "........NO!!!" - x3 (last Lenny) "......no....!!" - x4 (last Lenny) ".....it can't end like this......" x5 (last Lenny) "Do you think you're going to fool me..." - (last Lenny) "With that DUMB PHRASE YOU SAID!?' - x2 (last Lenny) "......HHHHHHH" - x3 (last Lenny) "NO" - (last Lenny) Black Lennies Black Lennies are Lennies with dark fur and hair. Any Lennies with very dark colors are black Lennies. These Lennies grow with sharper teeth and claws. They dress with dark colors and skimpy outfits (tank tops, crop tops, etc.). They act rude, selfish, insulting, and mean. To sum it up, Black Lennies are the edgier emo equivalents to Lennies. They don't speak in lowercase, like most Lennies. Their first appearance is outside the Waterfall LEN SHOP. Black Lenny Dialog "HEY!" "I'm a Black Lenny." "In fact, ALL my friends are Black Lennies." "We're like... the opposite of any bright colored Lenny you've seen before." "And we're BETTER than them!" "HAHA!" Two other Black Lennies will appear outside the Hotland LEN SHOP. If you interact with them, they speak together creating a dialog telling the protagonist what black Lennies like to do. Black Lenny Dialog 2 "Huh?" "Black Lennies?" "Well... we're dark colored Lennies." "As you can see, we're much different than other Lennies." "We don't like sweaters..." "We steal items!" "Yeah. And that's what we're about to do." "And we're gonna sell them with a higher price!" "This way, we'll be rich! Even richer than regular Lennies!" "Yes! So don't tell anyone about this...we're trusting you...!" Lenny Gallery LenspriteTALK.gif |One of the Lennies' overworld sprites LennyBattleSpriteHurt.png|Lenny when attacked LennyBattleSpriteANGERY.png |The last Lenny's battle sprite THANKJAQFORLEN.png|Drawing Jaquel made for me a few months ago lenfairy.png|By SquidFairy, drawn in Drawpile lenny icons.png|Lenny icons I made!! never forget.png|Never forget. rip lenny.png|holiday.....cheer..... HAPPY 2K17.png|Lenny wishes you a happy new year! Trivia The idea of Lennies being vendors instead of normal enemies, and their shop being called LEN SHOP is based off Temmie Chang's Temmie. Lennies used to only be an enemy you encounter throughout Waterfall's garbage section. This changed due to the idea of Lennies being an entire species. The only Lenny you can encounter then was only a Lenny named Lencat. The name "Lenny" is also my nickname that a lot of people from various Wikia gave me. Concept Art LEN SHOP Black Lennies This is what their theme should sound like: Walls Covered in Blood - Toby "Radiation" Fox - Alternia album of the Homestuck Bandcamp. It's officially Lenny Day at the 30th of November. Please give me your best Lenny art on that day. Alternate Universes The Lennies of AUs Corrupted Lennies - SplatterTale These Lennies are all black with bright white eyes and mouth. Because they are pitch black, the only things you can make out of them in the dark are their creepy eyes and mouth. So of course, they hide in the darkness. They inhabit the dining room, and kills the victim by feeding them with "food" until they are too full to move. Once the victim loses energy, the Corrupted Lennies strike, tearing the victim's flesh apart. "Enough for dinner! :3" *mogeko castle flashbacks* Category:Species Category:User;LennyFacedCupcake Category:OC Category:Female Category:Featured